


the best days

by theoreticlove



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Begetting Days, Cuddling, Exasperated Turgon Wants His Brother In Law To Stop Ditching Council Meetings, Family Fun Days, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 14:18:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20658632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoreticlove/pseuds/theoreticlove
Summary: ecthelion spends a quiet morning with his family on his begetting day





	the best days

**Author's Note:**

  * For [finweans (melancholyhoney)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melancholyhoney/gifts).

> hi mayim i hope u like this fun gift and if not i’m very sorry

Sunlight streamed into the room, the white sheets aglow as it hit then. Warmth pooled into the room, and Ecthelion hummed contentedly as the rays of sun hit his back. His front was pressed against Glorfindel, who was equally warm, and Ecthelion, while still mostly asleep, felt that he had never been so cozy in all his life. His eyes closed, he listened to his husband’s breaths, falling asleep once more to the feeling of the gentle rise and fall of his chest.

Ecthelion woke once more an hour later, in tune with Glorfindel, who moaned as he woke, reaching to wrap an arm around Ecthelion. Ecthelion opened his eyes blearily, and was instantly mesmerised by the soft, golden glow that the morning sun left on Glorfindel’s bare chest. Before he could stop himself, he moved to press a kiss to his husband’s collarbone, his shoulder, his jawline. 

“Good morning,” mumbled Glorfindel, tilting his head to that his own lips could meet Ecthelion’s, wrapping an arm around him. Ecthelion let himself be pulled closer as they kissed, Glorfindel’s lips soft against his. 

“Good morning,” he replied, almost a whisper, as they pulled apart. His head came to rest in the crook of Glorfindel’s neck, trying to find a cozy position once more.

“Happy begetting day,” said Glorfindel. Ecthelion smiled, humming in reply as he draped his arm over Glorfindel’s chest. 

They stayed that way for a while longer, Ecthelion basking in the sun and the comfort of Glorfindel next to him. He would be perfectly content to stay this way forever. 

Glorfindel, however, seemed to have a different idea, much to Ecthelion’s dismay. He sat up slowly, swinging one leg over the edge of the bed. 

“Where are you going?” Ecthelion whined, reaching out to grab at him. 

“I have to work, darling. There’s a council meeting this morning.” 

“No, stay,” Ecthelion replied. “You’re cozy.”

“Darling, you know I have to go. Turukano’s expecting me to be there.” 

“But it’s my begetting day,” he protested, taking Glorfindel’s hand. “Just five more minutes.” 

Glorfindel smiled at him, rolling his eyes playfully. 

“Fine,” he said, slipping under the covers once more.

“I love you,” said Ecthelion, cuddling next to him once more, holding him close. 

“I love you too,” Glorfindel replied, his arms snaking around Ecthelion. The warmth of the bed, of Glorfindel, of the sun hitting his back, had Ecthelion drowsy once more, and within the next minutes, he was asleep.

He woke for the third time to footsteps, and opened his eyes to the sight of his baby toddling over to the bed. 

“Atya! Atya, uncle Toh-kano is coming,” said Laitar, before they put their hands on the bed, trying to climb up.

“Is he now?” Said Glorfindel, who also appeared to have fallen asleep, sitting up to reach over and pick Laitar up, setting them gently in between their fathers. 

“Yes!” Laitar replied. As if on cue, Turgon knocked on the now open door, an eyebrow quirked up.

“Laurë, you know we had a council meeting this morning.”

“Of course,” Glorfindel replied, smiling. Ecthelion shifted his focus and turned to Laitar, picking them up into his arms. 

“Hi atto,” Laitar said. 

“Hi, baby. Did you have a good sleep?” Ecthelion asked, kissing their cheek. 

“Yes,” Laitar replied, kissing Ecthelion’s cheek back. “Mwah!” They said, and Ecthelion laughed, pulling them close and kissing the top of their curls, tickling them.

Laitar let out a peal of laughter, squirming under Ecthelion as they were tickled. Ecthelion laughed in turn, before ceasing to tickle them and scooping them into his arms once more. 

“I love you, little Laitar,” he said. 

“I love you too atto. And atya!” 

“I love you too, baby,” said Glorfindel, turning to face them. Laitar leapt into the small space between their fathers, balancing precariously on the not-entirely-solid mattress before plopping onto their back.

“So I presume you’ll want the rest of the day off?” Said Turgon from the corner of the room, defeated. 

“Yes. Now shoo, I’m busy,” replied Glorfindel. Turgon rolled his eyes and Ecthelion laughed as he closed the door. 

“Is it a Laitar and atto and atya day?” Laitar asked excitedly. 

“Yes, baby,” said Glorfindel.

“Yay!” They said, smiling.

“But guess what, little Laitar? It’s also atto’s begetting day today!” 

Laitar’s eyes lit up with delight.

“Are we having cake?” They asked. 

Ecthelion tossed his head back and laughed, cherishing the look of complete ecstasy on Laitar’s face. 

“Yes, we’re having cake, baby. But not until later, after dinner. Now, wish your atto a happy begetting day,” said Glorfindel, fighting to keep the smile off his face. Laitar turned to Ecthelion, still clearly delighted at the prospect of cake. 

“Happy betting day, atto!” 

“Begetting day,” Glorfindel corrected gently.

“Buh-etting day!” Laitar said.

“Close enough,” said Ecthelion, heart melting. His child was absolutely adorable. “Thank you, sweetheart.”

Laitar cozied up next to their fathers, smiling as they both leaned down to kiss their cheeks. 

“I love atya and atto and Laitar days,” they said. 

“Me too,” replied Ecthelion. “Laitar and atya and atto days are the best days.”

“The best days in the whole wide world!” 

“The best days in the whole wide world, indeed.”

**Author's Note:**

> wishing they got more laitar and atto and atya days :(


End file.
